How Hard Can It Be?
by LucytheLionQuinn
Summary: Things get a bit complicated when Rachel asks Quinn for a hug
1. Asking Quinn Fabray For A Hug

Quinn sat silently at the piano in the auditorium; she had told Mr Schue that she was rehearsing for a colossal number to perform in front of the group but really, she had went in there to think. Everywhere else in the school was so noisy and it was hard to think about anything when the smell of fear and slushies lurked around the hall. Plus their were certain things she liked to think of alone, away from all the homophobic teenagers just in case they could read her mind during the times she's thought about asking Rachel Berry out on a date. This just happened to one of those times.

Quinn wanted to ask Rachel if she wanted to go to the cinema to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two. Obviously, Rachel had not seen the first half because, well, Rachel simply was not into the books or films but Quinn had wanted to take her ever since she had heard Rachel mention 'A Very Potter Musical' in one of her diva-ish rants. When Quinn heard the words 'A Very Potter Musical' slip out of Rachel's mouth, the question "Do I really have feelings for Rachel?" answered itself and it was a most definite yes. She had always been a secret fan and until she became best friends with Mike Chang, she did not express her love for it. She had always had a small obsession with the series; she had sorted everyone in the Glee Club into different houses. For example Brittany was in Hufflepuff because she is a kind and loyal person, Santana would totally be in Slytherin, no doubt about it, and so would Rachel. She had sorted herself into Ravenclaw, not just, because an online quiz told her to, because she knew she was smart enough to do anything she pleased.

Quinn gently ran her hands up the piano and by the time her fingers reached the last key, a smile had planted itself on her face. The answer to her problem was simple, she _could_ ask Rachel out and Rachel _would_ say yes. Why would she say yes? Rachel would say yes because she was Quinn Fabray, ex head cheerleader and her new duet partner in Glee club. Her thoughts had been interrupted when the sound of Rachel Berry's silky smooth voice wafted into the room, "Quinn? Are you here? Mr Schue told me to look for you in here". Quinn did not respond with words instead she jumped to her feet and simply nodded her head. Rachel slowly walked towards her and with each step, Quinn seemed to be getting more and more claustrophobic; it was as if the room had run out of oxygen because of Rachel Berry, who just looked simply breathe taking today.

Rachel stood in front of Quinn, whose palms were sweating like a pig in labour, and just smiled. She just smiled that was it, it was the most beautiful smile Quinn had ever seen, and she could not resist not smiling back. Rachel smiled to herself as she watched the corners of Quinn's mouth twitch and then, eventually, grow into a smile. She could see the happiness in her eyes and that was something Rachel had not seen in a while. "I wanted to find you so I could-" Rachel hesitated thought about her words carefully "So I could give you a hug, Sam said that you're upset and I don't really like it when you're upset." Quinn just started blankly at Rachel, more specifically at her lips. She did not want to hug her she wanted to kiss her. She was afraid that she would d lose control of her resistance if Rachel hugged her so she just looked down at her feet. Rachel did not know whether Quinn was responding to her question or simply ignoring it so she went for it. She swooped in closer and wrapped her arms around Quinn, somehow manoeuvring her body so Quinn's head rested on her shoulder. The shock of the hug made Quinn forget how to use her body for ten seconds and when she regained the control of her body the urge to kiss Rachel hit her harder than ever. When she breathed, she breathed in the sweet smell of strawberries that was wafting from Rachel's new blue animal sweater. She could feel Rachel's hands moving up and down her back in a comforting motion, which, now, was more teasing than comforting. All she could see was the back of Rachel's long dark hair swaying gently in the breeze that was coming from backstage. Quinn finally and cautiously moved her hands, one went to Rachel's back and the other went to her cheek. Both girls moved away from each other the moment Quinn's hand touched Rachel's cheek and they stared at each other in a mixture of awe and shock. "I-I'm sorry I just wanted to ask you something"


	2. As Long As You

Rachel's eyes slowly dropped from Quinn's startled green eyes to her pouty, perfectly shaped, lips and Quinn's did the same to Rachel. It felt like all you could hear in the room was the accelerated heart beats of the two girls it was terrifying. Both of the girls obviously wanted to move closer but neither wanted to make the first move. Quinn could not handle it anymore, she moved her hand from Rachel's cheek and placed it on the back of her head and pulled her onto her lips. It was soft, everything Quinn expected it to be but so much better. It was passionate and slow and perfect, it was everything you would expect a kiss to be. Quinn's hand quickly become tangled in Rachel's hair and she did not want to move it, she did not want the kiss to end and from how passionately Rachel was responding Quinn could tell Rachel did not want it to either.

It had been approximately a week since Quinn, and Rachel had locked lips in the auditorium and Quinn had still not asked Rachel to on a date. Luckily, for Quinn she had gained a lot of self-confidence from the kiss so she was completely ready to ask Rachel to go to the midnight screening of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part two. Kind of. Lately Quinn had been trying to reclaim her status as Head Bitch In Charge but if she did actually reclaim that status she knew troubles would brew between her and Rachel, maybe she could put being popular off for a bit?

Quinn had decided that asking Rachel out through song would be the appropriate way to do it, and it would be amazingly romantic if she sang the right song. So spending a day in the library next to the isle where they kept sheet music and scripts for amazing musicals was probably a good idea. The first script she picked up for was for Spring awakening, which Quinn understood was one of Rachel's favourite musicals. She flicked through the book, quickly glancing at the pages looking for a song with an eye-catching name. Just as she was going to give up she stumbled across the song called 'Touch Me'. It had caught her by surprise, that was for sure, but she could not sing it to Rachel, especially not now and not in front of everyone. She did not even want to _touch_ her in that way, Did she. She thought about the kiss, she had never kissed a girl before and she was not sure how it was 'supposed' to feel, if it was supposed to feel like anything at all. It felt like a firework had exploded inside of her and she could taste the hypothetical rainbows everybody joked about. It made her feel like she was on top of the world and that she was basically walking on clouds, actually she still felt like she was walking on clouds; Rachel was like her drug, a drug she did not want to quit.

Quinn put the book on her right hand side; maybe she would learn the song for future references. The next book she picked up was a Wicked songbook and she knew for a fact Rachel adored Wicked and she knew what song she would want to sing. She flicked through the pages until she reached the one title 'Until You're Mine'. She took the book and ran to the back of the library; since it was always empty, it was the perfect place to practise. She clutched the book close to her heart and took a deep breath, she remembered all of Elphaba's part and if she could nail that in public, she would feel more confident practising Fiyero's part.

She started quietly "_Kiss Me too fiercely, Hold me too tight, I need help believing__  
>You're with me tonight<em>" She kept her head down, her volume seemed to increase with every word. She was going to lose herself to the music and she knew it. _"My wildest dreamings could not foresee, Lying beside you with, You wanting me, and, Just for this moment"_ She was no longer whispering, everyone in the room could now hear her and if she wasn't such a good singer she probably would have been told to shut up from one of the fellow librarians. "_As long as you're mine__, I've lost all resistance, And crossed some borderline, And if it turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, As long as you're mine."_ She released the book from her grip and opened it to the page she needed so she could finish off the song but she heard something. She heard a gentle humming in the background. She lifted her head to say Rachel holding the exact same book, smiling at her, she walked up to Quinn and sang. _"Maybe I'm brainless__, Maybe I'm wise, But you've got me seeing, Through different eyes, Somehow I've fallen, Under your spell, And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell"._ Now, Quinn loved many things; she loved the smell of freshly baked bread or the feeling of being hoisted to the top of the cheerleading pyramid but the twisted feeling she got in her stomach when Rachel sang to her had quickly became one of her favourite things.

Rachel nodded her head at Quinn as if she was silently asking her to join in with the next part of the song since it was supposed to be a duet but Quinn ignored her and took a hold of her hand. Rachel's mouth slid open slightly and her eyes sparkled with excitement; Quinn had never even been properly kind to her never mind showed public affection. "I guess you thought my entrance was perfectly—"

"Terrific" Quinn said interrupting her "Listen I have something to ask you and if I don't do it now I probably won't get another chance". Quinn swallowed her fear and her confidence and possibly ever other emotion she had and just went in for the kill "On Thursday make sure you stuff sorted because I'm taking you out on a date" She paused, for what she thought would be a dramatic effect, and smiled "A proper date. I'm paying". She put the Wicked songbook down and left the library, she left Rachel feeling both giddy and gob smacked.


End file.
